The present disclosure may relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus including a speaker module for emitting sounds.
Display apparatuses may be apparatuses for visually displaying images. A display apparatus may include a speaker module for emitting sounds. Display apparatuses may feature flat panel display apparatuses having a thin thickness. In recent years, curved display apparatuses that are capable of increasing in user's immersion may be gradually coming on the markets.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,652,724 discloses a display apparatus. The display apparatus may include a housing defining an exterior, a display module mounted on the housing to display an image, and a speaker module inclinedly mounted within the housing and electrically connected to the display module to emit sounds. The housing may include a back cover for accommodating the display module and the speaker module, and a border cover coupled to the back cover.
In the display apparatus, a lower portion of the border cover spaced apart from a front lower side of the display module may function as a reflector for reflecting the sounds emitted from the speaker module to a front side of the display module.
However, since the front lower portion of the display apparatus may be always opened by the border cover in the display apparatus, it may appear like a front bezel is relatively widened to deteriorate beauty of the display apparatus.
Further, in the display apparatus, since the speaker module is inclinedly, a volume occupied by the speaker module within the housing may increase. Thus, a side bezel of the display apparatus may also increase in thickness to hinder slimness of the display apparatus.